thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayne Simmonds
| birth_place = Scarborough, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 2008 | draft = 61st overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings }} Wayne Simmonds (born August 26, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger currently playing for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Wayne spent the majority of his minor hockey career playing A and AA hockey in the east end of Toronto, including the Minor Midget Toronto Aces in 2003-04 season of the Greater Toronto Hockey League. After several GTHL AAA players graduated the following summer to junior hockey, he moved up to the AAA level for the first time with the Toronto Jr. Canadians Midgets of the Greater Toronto Hockey League in 2004–05. After being scouted at the Telus Cup Regional Midget tournament in the spring of 2005, Mike McCourt noticed and signed Wayne for the following season with the Brockville Braves of the Central Junior A Hockey League for the 2005–06 season. McCourt was GM and Coach of the Braves and added Wayne to his club. Two years after being passed over in the OHL Draft, Wayne was selected as an 18-year old by the Owen Sound Attack in the 6th round (114th overall) in the 2006 OHL Priority Selection. Wayne spent his major junior career playing two seasons in the Ontario Hockey League from 2006 until 2008, with the Owen Sound Attack and the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds. He also played for Team Canada at the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. A right-handed shooter, Wayne was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the second round of the 2007 NHL Entry Draft as the 61st overall pick. He was one of three rookies to make the team's roster for its 2008–09 season. On October 14, 2008, Wayne scored his first NHL career goal by knocking a rebound past Jean-Sebastien Giguere of the Anaheim Ducks. During his rookie season, Wayne became a favorite among L.A. fans for his strong work ethic on and off the ice, a trait he has said was instilled within him by his parents. Entering his second NHL season, Wayne was looking to increase his offensive production, having tied for the Kings' goal-scoring lead in pre-season play that year. He ultimately scored 40 points in the 2009-10 regular season and nearly doubled his point total of the previous season. Additionally, Wayne led the team in +/- and saw substantive time as a member of the team's penalty killing unit. When the Kings unsuccessfully pursued a trade for superstar left wing Ilya Kovalchuk (then of the Atlanta Thrashers) shortly before that season's All-Star break, Wayne was among the Kings' players whom Atlanta coveted in return. On June 23, 2011, Wayne was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers along with Brayden Schenn and Los Angeles' second round choice (which was later traded to Dallas who selected Devin Shore) in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft for Mike Richards and the rights to Rob Bordson. As a restricted free agent, he signed a two-year contract with an average salary of $1.75 million. On February 11, 2012, Wayne achieved a Gordie Howe hat trick in a 5–2 loss to the New York Rangers at the Wells Fargo Center. On March 30, 2012, Wayne was credited with a goal against the Ottawa Senators. Philadelphia Flyers centre Brayden Schenn shot a puck which glanced off of Waynes forehead and into the net. On August 15, 2012, the Philadelphia Flyers signed Wayne to a six-year extension with an annual average value of about $4 million. On September 24, 2012, he signed as a free agent by Crimmitschau in Germany during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. He was later signed by Liberec in the Czech Republic on October 23, 2012. On February 20, 2013, Wayne recorded another Gordie Howe hat trick in a 6–5 win against the Pittsburgh Penguins at the Consol Energy Center when he scored a goal and an assist and fought Tanner Glass. On February 23, 2013, he recorded yet another Gordie Howe hat trick in a 5–3 win against the Winnipeg Jets at the Wells Fargo Center, fighting Chris Thorburn. assisting on the Flyers' first goal and scoring the game winning goal. Personal Life Wayne was born to Cyril Simmonds and Wanda Mercury-Simmonds. He is of Black Nova Scotian descent. He is the third of four sons (in addition to one daughter). Despite his proximity to the Toronto Maple Leafs, Wayne has said that he grew up a fan primarily of the Detroit Red Wings. He is known to his teammates by the nicknames "Simmer" or "Night Train." While playing with the Jr. Canadiens, Wayne became friends with Chris Stewart (another black player who went on to an NHL career). They would later purchase a house together in Toronto, where they live during the off-season. Career Statistics International Statistics Category:1988 births Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Canadian ice hockey players